


Princess and The Devil

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo Kei is a prince of a kingdom, he supposed to be the one who heir the kingdom. But, his brother wants that position. In order to get what he wants, he torture Kei and throw him away. Then, a guy came to Kei and taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess and The Devil

**Title:** Princess and The Devil  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (InooBu)  
 **Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, a little bit of Super-natural  
 **Summary:** Inoo Kei is a prince of a kingdom, he supposed to be the one who heir the kingdom. But, his brother wants that position. In order to get what he wants, he torture Kei and throw him away. Then, a guy came to Kei and taking care of him.  
 **A/N** **:** This fic is a request from Ani~ She gave me some of the idea, so credits for her~  
And, Ani, sorry if I disappoint you with this *sulk in the corner*

\-----------------------------------------------  
This is the color code :  
This for Kei  
This for Kota  
This for Ritsu (in this fic, he’s Kei little brother)  
\-----------------------------------------------

Every kingdom always has its own child to heir the kingdom right? Usually, the one who heir the kingdom is the oldest son of the king, right? Well, it doesn’t go to this kingdom. Why? Apparently, th oldest son of the king have a very mean little brother. He wants to heir the kingdom, so this little brother poisoned the big brother, making him powerless and send him to a very small house inside the forest in the kingdom territory. The village is so hard to reach, well to tell the truth only the little brother knows how to get there.

“You better shut up and be a good boy, here! I promise to spare your life though.” Said the little brother while giving the big brother more punches in the face and kick his leg. The big brother name is Kei, while the little brother called Ritsu. Kei can’t do anything when his little brother torture him like that, he is powerless at the moment. Ritsu then went away, leaving the poor Kei.

His leg is chained to the bed’s leg, the chain is long enough for him t reach the bathroom of the small house though. He lives in a small pathetic looking house, with canned food and some water his brother gives him. Poor him. He tried to commit a suicide but it always fails.

_‘It’s hurt!’_ he though when he tried to move his head from his bed. He always wakes up alone, in pain, thanks to his brother.

“Hi!” said someone who is standing outside the window beside him.  
“Kyaaa!” Kei yelled out. He never sees someone pass by his house. It’s rare to saw someone other than his brother. His brother also just visit him once a month to stock some food.

“I greet you. Is that how you greet me back?” said the handsome guy while having a plain look in his face.  
“Hi… Hi.” Kei felt a bit hesitant.

“Why are you chained? Are you a bad guy or something? What’s your name?” another question from the guy. He has this plain look in his face again.

“Kei. Inoo Kei. And you are?” Kei answered while trying to sit on his bed.

“Kota. Yabu Kota. Nee, isn’t Inoo is the family name of the king?”

“Yes, I am his son who is tortured by his little brother in order to take away me inherit rights.” Said Kei in a very angry tone. Kota just nod, then he walk to the door and enter Kei’s room.  
“What are you doing?” said Kei seeing Kota just enter his room.

“You are such cute princess, nee?” said Kota while approach Kei.

\--

Ever since that day, Kei never wakes up alone, Kota always be there. Though Kei never know where Kota lives or where his house is. Yes, he doesn’t know much about Kota, but he started to feel peace when he is around and also he falls in love to this guy. Yes, he falls in love.  
That day Kei’s brother come to visit Kei. Kei knows that if his brother knows anything about Kota, then he might get torture again, so that day Kei asked Kota to hide for awhile.  
                            
“Here’s your food, you rat!” said Ritsu while throwing some canned foods to Kei. It hurts Kei so much, he wanted to yell but he is powerless, he tied up and can’t even move. Only can give some whine of pain, and tears rolls down.

“Stop.” Said Kota plainly as he gets out from his hiding place. Kei shock seeing Kota gets out, he didn’t want Ritsu to find out about him. Ritsu might kill Kota, and he’ll be all alone again.

“Who are you?” said Ritsu while pointing a sword to Kota. Kota just keep silent and walks towards Kei.  
“Say your name or I’ll kill you!” Ritsu tried to threaten Kota but he doesn’t listen, he just keep moving forward.  
“Okay, as you wish.” Said Ritsu then he stab Kota with his sword. Blood indeed comes out from his body, it’s just that, he doesn’t stop moving and walking towards Kei. That makes Ritsu and Kei scared. Kota take the sword out from his bloody chest and throw it away.

“Go away.” He said, plainly. Ritsu then runs as fast as he could. He scared of Kota. After Ritsu leaves them, Kota untied Kei and breaks the chain on Kei’s leg. Yes, he breaks it, with his bare hands.

“Wh – What are you?” Kei is a bit scared of Kota, well, you can’t blame him, he just saw Kota survives from a stab of sword and also breaks a strong chain with his bare hands. Kota kneels and takes Kei’s hand, like when a price would propose a princess.

“I’m actually a devil. I’m not a human.” He said it while look at Kei deeply. “And I’m in love with you, my princess. I am willing to protect you and give you a life you deserve.” He continued and as he finish he kisses Kei’s hand.

“Eh? Is that a confession?!” Kei is shock of course. So, all this time he is being friend with a devil? So, all this time he has been in love with a devil?

“Yes it is.” Kota said it in a very gentle voice Kei never hears from him. He always has that plain tone when he talks.

“I love you too.” Said Kei “But, I am a human, you are a devil. We have different world.” He continued. Yes, sure Kota knew that. It is not a possible for a human to be with a devil such himself. Kota look down, about to give up on Kei even he feels so hard to do it.  
“Can you turn me into a devil too?” said Kei innocently. “I’ll be happier with you than with this world, and I just love you, I can’t let you go.” He said honestly. That words makes Kota smirk, his devilish smirk.

“I can.”

“How?”

“By kissing you, and leaving my mark to you.” He answers.

“Leaving your mark?” Kei doesn’t get it until he get a glimpse of Kota’s smirk. “Oh! That.” He finally realize. “Do it then, turn me into your devil.” Said Kei again. Again, Kota gives a smirk, kissing him and pin him on his bed.

“As you wish my princess.”

“Did I ever tell you, that I am a guy?”

“No, but I knew. Even so, you’re still a princess for me, princess Kei.” Kota kisses him again. He smirk again.

“I’ll tell you this. Your smirk is HOT.” Kei smirks too. The he kisses Kota. After that their having their ‘session’. Since ever that day, Kei lives as a princess, a princess who’s belong to the king of the devil.  
~END~

\---------------------------------------------------  
So how was it?  
I did my best, I get some idea when I watched 'Little Prince' (it's a very old movie, even my parents are still young when it was airing)  
Please leave me a comment, I'll be happy to get some~  
Thank you for reading, nee~


End file.
